


Ursa

by Borealis (JaxxCapta)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cabin, Cold Weather, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Like Physically Strong, Nipple Play, Snow, Strong Female Characters, Temperature Play, fireplace, voice play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxxCapta/pseuds/Borealis
Summary: When it's winter in a cabin on the mountainside, you become isolated. There's no way around it. Unless, of course, you brought someone along with you.





	

What else was there to do when they were alone in a tiny cabin, high on the seawards-facing side of a mountain?

Greta grunted as she pushed the door open with her back, arms filled with firewood. She kicked it closed again, shifted her bundle, and strode with great purpose to the fireplace.

She dropped the wood with its kin and kindling, the chopped logs thumping against each other. She exhaled hard, plucked off one mitten and then the other. They were good, but they were not fireproof, and she wanted to put more wood on the fire.

A pair of arms wrapped around her sturdy core. Lisbeth's front pressed against Greta's back, the points of her hips able to be felt even beneath Greta's thick winter coat.

The soft breaths in Greta's ear became a whisper. “Take your coat off. Stay a while.”

She grinned like a girl first discovering how pleasurable touch could be. She kicked her boots off first, started to undo her coat. Then Lisbeth's hands joined hers, eagerly pulling it off.

Oh. The cabin was warmer than she expected. Not blazing hot by any means, but not the below-freezing temperatures outside. The fire was the only light, red and soft.

Greta turned her head to kiss Lisbeth's cheek. “One second.”

She heard Lisbeth moving things around. Pushing the coffee table off to the side, so that it stood between the fireplace and the door. A barrier from whatever lurked outside in the winter darkness. But Greta had her own task to do, donning a leather glove and tossing one of the chunks of wood into the fireplace. She was poking the pieces into place when she heard the rush of material against the wooden floor.

Lisbeth was there when Greta took off the glove and sat back onto the bearskin rug. Lisbeth had taken down the big grizzly herself, had sworn to make sure to put as much as she could to good use.

One hand found its way across Greta's back to rest against her side, barely sinking in to the layer of fat over powerful muscle. Greta did the same to Lisbeth.  
_Oh,_ she thought when she saw Lisbeth's sly grin. _What is she up to?_

Both smiled at each other and giggled, Greta giving Lisbeth a peck on the tip of her nose. Then they were embracing each other, foreheads pressed together and Greta drawing her fingertips down Lisbeth's back. Oh, how she loved the way her wife's breath became shallow and she just barely shuddered. “And what do _you_ have planned?”

“Nothing...” Lisbeth said, her hands already traveling up Greta's shirt, fingernails running up until she reached the back of her bra. She leaned in, and said in an excited whisper, “Unless you want something.”

In response Greta purred, “Undo those hooks.”

One swift move unlatched Greta's bra. It took a little shimmying and contortion, but soon the bra was lying on the ground and so was Lisbeth, stripping off her own shirt and bra so that her bare skin was against the bear skin, its fur shifting under her and brushing her sides.

“Pants,” Greta demanded. Not quite demanded; her voice had dropped to a low timbre, velvety but with a definite edge. A demand that gave Lisbeth room to play.  
Lisbeth smirked, hooking one thumb under her waistband and popping it out again with a soft snap. “Maybe…”

That got a growl, and this time Greta held more of an edge, a hint of staccato, diving deeper into that _voice_. Oh, but she was still smiling. “I want those pants off. Now.”

To be fair she did help once Lisbeth started wriggling them off, hips arching until they were inches away from Greta.

She yelped when lips pressed against her lower belly, trailing down until they were at the edge of her barely-trimmed hair.

“Sorry.”

“No, no, it's good, it's good.” Lisbeth sighed, rolling her shoulders deeper into the fur at her back. “But maybe...” She took one finger, dragged it from where Greta had kissed her to her breasts, circling one areola, getting closer and closer until she was rubbing the tip of her nipple. The slight tingling sensation thrummed in her belly and her inner labia, teased wetness. She switched breasts, reveling in the renewed strength of it all.

And then Greta was on her, her own fingers going beyond a gentle tease to press and pinch and overwhelm. The hint of pain made it all the better, salt on caramel sweet arousal. Lisbeth sucked in a breath, pushing her chest upwards to meet Greta, to encourage her.

“More?” Greta chuckled, clicked her tongue. “Have I been _neglecting_ you?”

“Mmf. Always.”

Greta kissed each breast just above the nipple. As soon as she started to pull away Lisbeth wrapped her arms around her neck, urging her down for her own shower of kisses.

She started under the jaw, one hand tightening around Greta's short hair. Down, down until she'd reached the collarbone, further still until her face was buried between Greta's breasts.

“Comfortable?” Lisbeth could feel the way Greta's laugh came from deep within her chest.

She sighed with pleasure. “Very.”

“Shall we try something? It may be a bit... cold.”

Oh, now Greta was being the clever, adventurous one. Lisbeth couldn't help but grin with excitement. “Sure.”

Greta disentangled herself from Lisbeth, laid her head down against the bear's own head. She flopped one bear arm over Lisbeth's eyes and ordered her to “Stay here for a moment.”

Lisbeth heard Greta get up and walk away, padding towards the door. There was a pause as she stepped over the table and before she opened the door.

One of her hands found its way to her inner thigh and she spread them open, feet together. The tingle as she traced paths along her thigh didn't spread nearly so far, but they lasted longer.

She inched towards her labia, retreating and slowly drawing her fingers back. Listening to the door close and Greta return, kneeling with her legs entrapping Lisbeth's.  
“Mind if I do this?” Greta asked, one cold _cold_ hand taking both of Lisbeth's wrists and pinning them above her head.

“Please do.” This was going to be a shock Lisbeth knew it she wanted it come on, do it already!

A drop of freezing cold water hit the middle of her chest and she gasped. Then more cold – snow, fresh snow – came down on top of her breasts, one after another.  
Her breath hitched at the conflicting sensations, the snow on her sensitive nipples and areola battling the warmth of the fire and the _heat_ in her hips, between her legs.

All the warmth in the cabin and from her body quickly got to melting the snow, sending rivulets of chill down her side, to her sternum, diverging at her neck to dampen the bear fur.

“Good?” Gret asked. The voice was back, that delightful purr.

Lisbeth's only response was a happy gasp and a wriggle that pressed her hips against both of Greta's legs.

And then those lips were back, kissing their way down her front. “This way now?”

Lisbeth managed to squeak out a “Yes.”

Gret stopped kissing when her lips met the fabric of Lisbeth's panties. “On or off?”

“On.”

A challenge. Gret's low laugh preceded the brush of surprisingly deft fingers against Lisbeth. Cloth-covered or no, it made her shiver with delight. When Lisbeth shifted her hips forwards for more, Gret was quick to respond, rubbing her labia together, pushing into them just enough to make Lisbeth melt.

She tested the depths she could reach, stroking and rubbing until she found the little nub that forced Lisbeth to bite back a moan when Greta found it. There. That was it.

Rocking her own hips Greta found a rhythm, pressing circles and listening to Lisbeth's shallow breaths punctuated with the occasional “Faster,” or “Harder,” or “Slower,” or “Ohh yes yes yes.”

Lisbeth's hands curled into fists, bunching up the bear fur. She inhaled, muffling a cry and radiating pleasure, fulfillment.

Gret barely had time to inspect the slight dampness on her fingers before Lisbeth had her hands on her shoulders, flushed face close enough to kiss. “My turn.”


End file.
